Closed Windows, Open Hearts
by lostmoonchild
Summary: He waited until she had closed her window to the one that had hurt her before going to soothe her aching heart.


lostmoonchild: Yes, ladies and gents, you've read the pairing right. KagomexHiei. If you don't like the pairing, I'm not forcing you to read so let's act like a bunch of civilized boys and girls *gets smacked along side head* okay, _adults_, and not leave any flames just cause you don't like it for whatever reason.

Disclaimer: Me no own YYH or Inuyasha. Other people far greater than me owns Inuaysha and YYH. Me own… two complete seasons of YYH and a couple of Inuyasha DVDs.

* * *

Closed Windows, Open Hearts

He knew that a closed window meant that she was mad at Inuyasha for some reason and didn't want the hanyou to bother her. A blue oval meant that it was because of the undead miko, a pink circle had something to do with the Shikon no Tama, and a black heart symbolized the hanyou's cruel words.

Tonight he was looking at all three. What had happened that involved all three forces? What was it that Inuyasha had said that had something to do with the undead miko and the Shikon no Tama?

Did he really want to know?

For nearly five minutes he waited until the miko opened her window for him. He knew better than to just go inside when she was upset since she might mistaken him for somebody else. He darted inside and watched as she closed the window behind him. Her eyes, he noted, were red and puffy from crying so clearly the hanyou in question had said something rather hurtful to her. "Hiei…" Her voice was thick with sobs that had yet to be released as her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Hiei inwardly flinched, remembering the first time that he had seen the miko. She had somehow attracted him and now he found himself almost hoping that she'd fight with Inuyasha just so he could hold her. He loved how her eyes would flash when she was irritated and loved how her very soul seemed to burn with fire.

Moving towards the miko, Hiei shed his cloak and allowed it to fall onto the floor in a black mass of fabric. His katana followed quickly, placed carefully on her desk. He wouldn't need the katana tonight. No demon was stupid enough to attack a shrine when there was so much purification energy in the air.

Cupping her soft cheeks into his calloused hands, Hiei softly brushed his lips against hers. The soft scent of grass in June filled his senses when they'd pause long enough to take a breath, slowly threatening to drive him insane. "What'd he do to you, Kagome?" Hiei questioned. "What happened?"

"We had another shard of the Shikon no Tama when Kikyo showed up with three shards of her own. Inuyasha began yelling how I wasn't-" The miko closed her eyes as another sob left her lips. "I couldn't stay there while he yelled at me how worthless I am."

Stupid bastard. What in the hell did he think when he was saying those things to Kagome? Did he truly believe that the miko was worthless? Did he even realize what his words were doing to the miko and what his words were leading her to do?

He placed soft kisses on her cheeks before resting his forehead against hers. "The only one that's worthless is him." Hiei told her. "He doesn't realize who you are or even how special you are."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. Looking at him, she pressed her lips against his. She loved how he was with her when she needed him the most.

Their kiss deepened as Kagome's arms wrapped around Hiei's neck. They moved quietly to her bed before collapsing onto it. "You're not worried that Inuyasha will see?" Hiei questioned between kisses.

Kagome shook her head as she began working on Hiei's clothes, trying to get them off. A smirk spread across the hybrid's face as he took his shirt off before claiming her lips again, feeling her hands glide over his muscular chest. Her fingers felt smooth and cool against his chest, sending chills down his spine.

He spoke no words as he began working on removing the miko's pajamas from her body. Why she insisted on wearing such infuriating things when she knew that he'd be coming by was beyond him. There must have been something in the female psyche that said very clearly for a woman to do everything in her power to irritate the male species. If that wasn't the case then he was fairly certain that she just enjoyed the idea of being undressed by him.

A started gasp left Kagome's lips as her pajama top was removed and tossed onto the ground. She could feel goose bumps spreading over her skin as she felt the cool air hitting her skin as the warmth in her lower abdomen began to spread throughout her body.

Part of her said that this was wrong, that she should tell Hiei to leave. Another part, one she found herself listening to more and more often now, simply pointed out all of those times that she had caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. As far as she was concerned, this was simply payback. _"But this is wrong!"_ A voice said desperately. _"What about Inuyasha? You can't forget about him! He loves you!"_

Why should she have cared? Inuyasha insisted on calling her names and tearing her down both emotionally and mentally. Why should she care about what he'd do or say if he ever discovered what she was doing at home? _Let him fuck his corpse girlfriend. Who knows, maybe he'll take her as his corpse bride._

Suddenly her body jerked, drawing the miko from her thoughts. She could feel Hiei's fingers rubbing against the hidden bundle of nerves and bit back a moan. How long had she been daydreaming and how in the hell could she have missed him removing her pajama bottoms and panties?

Deciding that it was just one of life's finer mysteries, Kagome began working on the crimson-eyed man's pants. She could feel his lips against hers again and pressed against him. This kiss was deeper, more violent in a way that drove her deeper into this maddening want. She didn't care if he was after her soul or whatever else there was left of her; he could have it!

Soft pants left her lips as she finally rid him of his pants, her eyes glazed over in lust as she looked at his body when he pulled away to let her appreciate him. Light scars adorned his physique and told her stories of battles past that he had fought in. Some of those scars, she noted, screamed that he had been lucky to survive those particular injuries.

Hiei spoke no words as he looked at the miko beneath him. He could see the lust burning within her eyes. It was that look within her eyes that he knew the hanyou would never know from her. He'd never know the way she looked when every cell in her body was screaming for something that surely most mikos would frown upon.

It was the half demon's own stupidity that had driven the miko into his arms. He didn't realize that his precious Kagome was no longer innocent and that a convicted criminal had taken away her innocence. With any luck, he wouldn't ever realize anything.

Nestling himself between her legs, Hiei slowly began to push into her. A silent hiss left his lips when she gripped his back and dug her nails into his shoulders. There would probably be blood tonight but he wasn't completely worried if his own blood was shed. It was her blood being shed that he worried about seeing as she was human and could only stand so much blood loss before she died.

He listened to the soft cry that left her lips as he entered her and felt her entire body tense as she arched her back. He was always careful with her. She was a china doll at first glance but something kept her from breaking into a thousand pieces whenever she was dropped. She just cracked a little each time she was dropped and there was always some force that held her together still.

They moved slowly together, their eyes staring into the other's depths. Crimson and brown; demon and human. Once upon a time their passion may have been considered amoral and maybe even forbidden. Maybe it was still considered to be amoral and forbidden.

Neither of them cared.

Kagome held onto him tightly as she began thrusting her hips against him as he moved inside of her. She wanted him to be a little rougher, to remind her that she was only human and that she should have considered herself to be fortunate that he had eyes for only her at the moment.

He knew full well why she needed this and he wondered if he was somehow being selfish. No one could touch her without him knowing about it. No one would ever hold her heart the way he did.

She was his.

Screams built up in Kagome's throat as Hiei relinquished himself to her silent demand. He knew how to be rough and knew how far to take everything. Pain and pleasure held no differences, making her wonder if she wanted to scream from pain or from the pleasure that assaulted her senses. Maybe she wanted to scream from both, though she dared not to.

Ragged breaths left their lips as time passed them by. Sweat coated their bodies, making them glow in the soft moonlight. They could have passed off as gods in human form, though one could not hope to ever be human. He was born as a demon and as a demon he would die just as she was born human and her life would end as human.

Their movements began to pick up in pace, their lips crashing together in a hopeless fight for dominance. He would win just as he always did but he would allow her the privilege of pretending that she stood a chance against him. She would allow herself to believe for a brief moment that she was winning before she succumbed to his will.

Hiei gripped her hips tightly as his pace began to grow irregular. He could feel himself getting closer and knew that she was as well. He could easily feel her muscles quivering around him in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Pressing his lips over hers, Hiei muffled the sound of her scream as the miko's body shuddered violently. He could feel her muscles gripping him tightly before his vision went white.

When he could see clearly again, he saw the look of absolute content in the miko's eyes. She had needed this as much as he had and now they were both sated for a brief moment. "He'll never know how you are in bed." Hiei told the miko.

Kagome nodded slightly in agreement as a small smile spread across her face. "Only you, I'm assuming."

Growling playfully, Hiei grabbed the miko's wrists and pinned her against the bed. "You're damn right." Hiei said gruffly. "If I find out otherwise then I'm going to make you pay."

"How?" Kagome challenged with a small smile.

Smirking, Hiei lowered his head so his warm breath dusted across her lips. "Like this," he answered.

As their lips moved against each other, Kagome knew that the night was far from over. With closed windows, their hearts opened.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Right, story's done and I'm happy. *checks clock* How long will the happiness last, I wonder. It's gonna rain, I think, and I've been helping out with VBS for the past couple of days so I'm tired and wanting VBS to be done and over with. Anybody who knows me will probably start checking to see if the crosses have melted or the bibles and/or church has started on fire. Anyway, read and review, flames will be ig- *gets slapped again* read and possibly responded to if I decide to stop feeling lazy.


End file.
